No Escape
by Risu-chan14
Summary: Slowly, a romance unfolds that neither of them are ready for. But you’d never know it! eventual KojiStan.


**No Escape**, by Risu-chan

Summary: Slowly, a romance unfolds that neither of them are ready for. But you'd never know it! eventual Koji/Stan.

This will be a story focusing mostly on the relationship between Stan and Koji, starting on Oban and continuing a year or so after the return to Earth. Some of the chapters will be flashbacks, and others will be through the eyes of different characters.

This is **slash**. You have been warned, so I expect NO anti-slash flames.

Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer…

Increasingly weird. Wasn't that exactly how every day on Oban was? Don Wei shook his head. No, today was certainly the _weirdest_.

Actually, he had discovered (reported to him by a very, very excited Jordan) that the races were going on a week-long hiatus. Don Wei assumed that there weren't many more of them left, and that the Great Race of Oban was coming to a close. He paced up and down the garage area of the housing module, studying the Whizzing Arrow 3 for any sign of a fault or defect. He mulled over in his mind at least a thousand times whether or not he should turn the racer on and fly it around to make sure it was okay.

Then, sadly, he remembered that they had already forced Eva and Jordan to test fly it ten times that morning. Which he guessed was the reason those two had mysteriously vanished. Plus, he didn't actually know _how_ to fly the darn thing. No matter what he did to pass the time--cleaning, fixing his hair, looking at his old family portrait, getting some fresh air--Don Wei felt like there _had_ to be something they could be working on.

He'd finally gotten used to the time and daylight system on Oban. It seemed that there were about 28 Earth hours in every day, with day and night split evenly among those hours. There was no way to adjust a watch to match the time on the planet, but from what he could tell by looking at Oban's sun, it was just around midday.

Wait a second..._midday?_ Where were Stan and Koji? Shouldn't they be working in the control room? They could be cleaning...or making sure all the systems worked...or, or something..._anything_! And he, the stern and fearless leader of the team, should be overseeing their work. Don Wei immediately stopped pacing and headed straight for the room his mechanics were sharing.

"Stan! Koji! Get out here and check the star-racer this instant! That's an or-" Don Wei stopped mid-sentence, dropping the arms he had raised to his sides. He rubbed his eyes a few times, wondering if indeed he was seeing exactly what they told him he was seeing. His loyal mechanics (or at least until today), were occupying a rather small space together.

From what he could tell before he covered his eyes and turned the opposite way, Koji was straddled directly over Stan, who lay on his stomach with his eyes closed.

"What on EARTH!..." Don Wei could feel his remaining black hair turn white as he tried to understand what he'd just taken a glimpse of.

"Umm, you mean Oban, don't you, sir?" said Koji, rather bravely for someone who had just been caught in such a compromising position!

"Compromising position?" Oh, had he just said that aloud? Drat. "Sir, what are you _talking_ about? Koji's just giving me a-"

"Aaahhh I don't really care to know boys, uhh...I just came in to uhh...say that you can have sex--I MEAN SIX days off..." he stuttered, hoping he sounded at least partially coherent. A confused Koji climbed off of Stan and both of them got off of the bed.

Stan walked closer to the doorway and grabbed a hold of Don Wei's shoulder, "Sir, are you okay--" Don Wei jumped a little, quickly motioned out of his mechanic's grasp, and bolted out of the room.

The middle-aged gentleman dashed down the hallway, all dignity and restraint forgotten.

"Ugh…" grunted Stan. "What's Don Wei's deal? I mean, who _else_ am I supposed to get to give me a massage? _Jordan?_" he backed up to lean against the doorframe and chuckled, his eyes sparkling as they followed his companion crossing the room.

Koji felt a slight blush creeping up his pale cheeks as he fixed his glasses and strapped the computer back around his neck. "Hey!" Stan said with a mock whine, "you weren't finished!"

* * *

Reviews and suggestions would be nice! I love Stan and Koji, especially together. I really wish the OSR fandom would acknowledge them a little more. 


End file.
